Wings
by aconsultingwizard
Summary: HighSchool AU, Dean and Cas surprise each other at the school art show... human!Cas, probably OOC, first oneshot


**A/N This is my first oneshot (And first supernatural fic) so feedback would be really appreciated! Just a little Destiel High School AU, both probably a little OOC.**

**I don't own supernatural, or anything that you recognise probably**

* * *

Castiel Novak arrived early to first period chemistry, scanning the faces of his class as they entered, looking for a new face. _Dean Winchester. _Odd to have a new student arrive midterm and Mrs Harvelle had requested that he keep an eye out for the new boy

When the teacher came in and started writing the lesson plan up on the board Castiel decided that the new student wasn't going to turn up. He was wrong however, and ten minutes before the end of class Dean walked in casually, shirt untucked and tie rumpled, sporting a leather jacket that was definitely not school regulation.

As soon as class had finished Castiel made his way over to Dean and greeted him with a well rehearsed welcome introduction which the other boy waved away with a casual "hey". Castiel was surprised by his nonchalance but intrigued by his 'don't mess with me' look. Although he was certain that Dean Winchester was not the 'right' sort of person for him to associate with he decided that he wanted to get to know the other boy.

Dealing with a peppy overeager kid on the first day at a new school after a restless nights sleep was not exactly on Dean's to do list, but he decided to put up with Castiel, partly because he didn't really have a choice, but also partly because he had the most amazing eyes, and a pretty cute nose, and his lips...

"Dean?"

He snapped back to attention as he heard Cas say his name.

"Biology's this way."

* * *

At lunch Castiel lead Dean over to the table he and his extended family always ate at. Castiel introduced Dean to his family, who stared at Dean with mild contempt. Castiel said something about a string quartet and left, leaving Dean with his cousins. Dean felt completely out of place, surrounded by well dressed students with posh accents and wandered over to where a pretty red headed girl was sitting.

"Hey, I'm Dean Winchester." He delivered the line with a winning smile. "This seat free?"

The girl looked up from her book. "Charlie Bradbury and yes."

Dean sat down. "I'm new here."

"I noticed." she laughed a little. "So what's a guy like you hanging with Castiel Novak for?"

"What do you mean 'guy like me'?"

"Um, the kinda guy who has an ear piercing and wears a leather jacket to school. You don't really fit in with all the posh snobs."

"Thanks. Castiel didn't seem that snobby to me though, just a little awkward I guess"

"Yeah well whatever. You gonna eat that burger or just sit there?"

Dean decides he likes Charlie, and since this school's permanent he might as well _try_ to make a friend or two.

* * *

After lunch Dean has art,where he learns he has three weeks to produce something for the school art show. He spends a lesson brainstorming and flipping through other people's work for ideas. He notices that Castiel's work is really good, and suddenly Dean has an irrational urge to impress the other boy. He knows it's stupid, that he's only known Castiel a day, but something about him has Dean's attention.

The last class of the day is English. Dean is in Castiel's class and as he listens to Castiel read aloud a section of the class text in a deep sexy voice he has to admit to himself that he has fallen for the blue-eyed awkward boy.

* * *

Later that evening, after he's picked Sammy up and helped Bobby in the garage, he can't keep his mind focused on anything except for a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

Finally he texts Charlie.

**Hey it's Dean :)**

**Hi**

**Tell me about Castiel Novak?**

**Like what?**

**Anything**

God, he sounds like a second grader with a massive crush.

**Um, his brothers in the year above us- kinda the rebel of the family i guess- drinking/drugs etc. Sis in middle school and really strict parents- super Christian family.**

**Anything else?**

**Wow Winchester- head over heels much? Wouldn't have thought he was your type...**

**U jealous?**

**U wish. Nope- ladies only for me**

**Cool. Anyway- Castiel?**

**One track mind. Fine- He's smart, good grades, musical, artistic, bit awkward but model citizen, angel of the family. Enough stalkerish info?**

**Thanx**

Reading over the texts Dean suddenly know what his art project will be.

* * *

In the next few weeks Dean's secret crush on Castiel continued, despite Charlie's almost constant teasing. Castiel didn't really know what to make of Dean. He was so different from everyone else, but he decided that it was a good-different. He knew Dean had a story, he lived with the mechanic and his little brother and never talked about his parents or where he had lived before, but Castiel hoped that one day Dean would trust him enough to tell him. Dean shortened Castiel's name to Cas, which, had it been anyone else would have irritated him, but was nice when Dean did.

Cas didn't really know what to do. He'd never considered the possibility that he could _like_ a guy, he knew people did but not _him_ surely? But Dean was cool, and confident, and smart, really smart for someone who had obviously had a fractured childhood. It helped that he was incredibly handsome as well

In the weeks before the art show both Dean and Cas were stuck in the art department working on their pieces. Dean worked in secret, only showing the teacher what he was working on, while Cas was too shy to show Dean his piece

* * *

Finally, an hour before the art display began, when Cas had been looking everywhere for Dean, he found Dean standing outside his classroom. Shyly Cas lead the way to a huge easel, wanting to show Dean the picture that he had poured so much emotion into, that he felt revealed a part of his soul.

The picture was beautiful. The colours were sharp, the shadows lifelike and the piercing green eyes of the subject stared into the viewers soul. Anyone could see that the artist cared deeply for the subject. Castiel had painted his love onto the canvas. Dean blushed and couldn't find any words to show his emotion.

Cas, nervous that Dean hated it, that he had invaded Dean's privacy asked "Is it okay? We can take it down if you don't like it-"

"It's brilliant Cas."

"Can I see yours?"

Dean, who was normally so confident around everyone had spent the last few weeks in inner turmoil, unsure if Cas reciprocated his feelings. He'd never stayed long enough in one place to connect with anyone before but Cas was different. _Sheesh he was sappy. _

"Um, I actually kinda need your help with this. I mean, you don't have to, obviously if you're not comfortable but I kinda designed them for you and uh sorry if this is putting you on the spot or whatever and you're... perfect." He stopped talking, unsure of Cas' reaction.

The other boy reached out a hand and touched the feathered covered wings.

"You made these for me?"

"Uh yeah I guess."

"I would be happy to help you Dean."

Carefully Dean attached the delicate mechanisms to Cas' back. Castiel raised his arms and the wings spread out behind him.

Cas was not particularly good at reading people, but he knew that most friends didn't look at each other the way Dean was looking at him. He took a deep breath, prayed that he wasn't about to make a huge fool of himself, and leant down to brush his lips against Dean's. He had intended it to be gentle but Dean leant forward, wrapping his arms around Cas, deepening the kiss.

"Castiel! What are you doing? Who is this? Get away from my son!"

"They broke apart, Cas' wings ruffled and feathers in Dean's hair. Cas looked at Dean and then turned to his mother.

"This is Dean Winchester mother, and he is my boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N Thanks so much for reading! Would love feedback so please leace a review xx**


End file.
